The present inventor has recognized that cutting dough into a circular pattern to make piecrusts is problematic for at least two reasons. First, freehand cutting of dough into a circular pattern is difficult and time consuming. Second is that circular patterns only work for one size, and pie makers typically make pies of various sizes, requiring them not only to buy, but also to store multiple patterns in already crowded cupboards.
Accordingly, the present inventor has identified a need for a better way of cutting piecrusts.